In fourth generation communication systems such as a 3GPP LTE (Third Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution) system, a 3GPP2 UMB (Third Generation Partnership Project 2 Ultra Mobile Broadband) system, or a WiMAX system, real time packet data services such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) are expected to be supported using an Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) core network and session aware edge/border routers (SARs). As a result, it is planned to route all bearer traffic through the IMS core network and the SARs even when there is no need for IMS core services for a call. However, the routing of all calls through the IMS core network adds delay to each call, enhances the potential for data loss and jitter to the bearer stream, and increases the backhaul capacity requirements of the system.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved method and apparatus for propagating bearer data in a fourth generation, IMS-based communication system.
One of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.